Sailor Spice
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: okay, okay. I know your getting tired of my Spice Girls/ Sailor Moon storys...but oh-well. Anyways, this is a revised version of
1. Default Chapter

Serena decied to leave. She decided to leave her friends, her family, and her destiny because Darien said he didn't love her anymore. She felt hopeless. She didn't know what to do. She left a note and the crystal on her dresser. Along, with the hair she cut. Her hair was out of the 2 'meatballs', and was down to her armpit crease. She packed up 2 suit cases, with pictures, clothes, make-up and a couple of stuffed animals. Since she was 7, and got her first piggy bank, she saved a doller a day, so she had about $3285 dollars. 'This should be enough for a plane ticket to the UK.' She thought. After she called a cab to take her to the airport, she picked up her suit cases, and turned off the light, and closed the door for the last time.  
  
"That'll be 6.09, miss." The cab driver said.  
"Here you are." Serena said quitely. "Thanks." He replied. She just smiled as she stepped out.  
She looked up at the airport, 'no turning back now.' As the cab driver drove off. She went up to the registration desk and got everything squared away with her luggage. Just as she stepped in the lobby, it started raining. 'today is a day for rain.' She thought dryly.  
  
"hello miss." The ticket woman said.  
"hello. I would like the soonest flight out to London, England." Serena said.  
"Okay, the next flight will be leaving in 1 hour. May I see some ID." The woman asked.  
"Oh, sure." Serena said, pulling out her wallet. The woman started typing in her information in the computer.   
"Okay, that'll be 265.58 dollars, Miss Tsukino." The woman said. Serena handed her the money, and the woman handed her the ticket.  
"Have a safe trip." The woman smiled.  
"Thanks." Seren smiled back.  
  
As the plane took off, Serena pulled out her wallet and looked at the pictures of her friends and her. She leaned against the window and wispered, "I'll miss you all." As a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
  
"SERENA! We have a meeting to go to!" Luna said as she scratched the door. "What are you doing, Luna?" Rini asked. "Rini, would you mind opeing the door?" Luna asked. "Sure, here you go." Rini said as she opend it. "Serena, where are you?" Luna asked out loud. "Uh, Luna, come look at this." Rini said shockingly. "It's the crystal…but, why is it here?" Luna said, then saw the note, and read it out loud.  
  
Dear loved ones,  
  
It's me, Serena. I'm sorry, but I have left Tokyo. I don't know when I'll be back. Im sure you guys can get along without me. There wasen't a 'Sailor Moon' in the Moon Kingdom, so why can't there be one now. I can't excactly tell you my reasons for leaving, but they worked for me. I would like either Mina or Raye to be the new leader. Mom, Dad, Sammy…I love you all, I will keep in touch. Friends, I love you all and im sorry I've deserted you. Darien, I know you don't love me anymore, but I'll always love you. Luna, Artemis, I'll miss your nagging. Hehe. Rini, I'll miss you, you little spore. I love you all, never forget me.  
  
Lots of Love and Kisses,  
Serena 


	2. Chapter 1

"HOW COULD SHE LEAVE!!!" Raye shouted as the tears were streaming down her face.  
They were all at the temple.  
"She'll probaby call us tomorrow morning, Raye. Don't worry." Amy said.  
"Its her duty to be a Sailor Scout, and our Princess. She soulden't have left without an explanation." Lita said."I'll bet you, ANYTHING, her and Dairen's break-up is behind this." Raye said,  
"Well, we don't know until she gets ahold of us." Amy said.  
"Which had better be soon." Mina replied. Just as she said that, Darien walked in with a confused look on his face.  
"Till who gets ahold of you?" he asked.  
"Here! Read it for yourself!" Raye said as she threw the letter in Darien's face. Every single word he said, his face got sadder and sadder.  
"I don't know what too say." He said as he was done.  
"Well, one of the reasons must have been because you guys broke up." Mina said,  
"Don't worry, Girls. She has family all over the world. She'll be with one of them. We just need to sit back and wait till we hear from one of them, or her." Rini said.  
  
  
Just as Rini predicted, the only reason Serena went to the UK was because her Uncle Tom and Aunt Pauline lived there. They were liked her second family. They lived in Finchely, North London. They, of course, took her in. They showed her to a room where she could stay. As she finished packing, she called her family.  
  
"Mom." Serena said.  
"Serena! Serena! Where are you? Why'd you leave?" Her mom said franticly.  
"I'm with Mum and Poppa," Serena said. She called her mom 'mom' and her aunt 'mum' because she was like a mom.  
"And I left because I coulden't be there anymore. I can't stay in a place where bad memories occcer. Im sorry." Serena said, she was in tears by now.  
"Serena…how long will you be gone?" Her mom asked.  
"I don't know. I plan on staying here till I feel I can go back." Serena said.  
"Okay, if you feel that's what you need. You had better keep in touch with us though. Let me talk to Pauline." Serena's mom said.  
"Alright. I love you mom, bye." Serena said  
"I love you too, baby." Her mom said. She handed the phone to Pauline. She then got on the other phone line and called Raye.  
"Hello. Is Raye there?" Serena asked.  
"This is her." Raye said,  
"It's me." Serena said,  
"SERENA!" Raye shouted, Serena could her gasps, and sighs.   
"For GODS SAKES! Where are YOU!?" Raye yelled.  
"Raye! If your going to bloody yell at me, im going to hang up!" Serena shouted back.  
"Okay, explain."   
"Put it on speaker." Serena asked. Raye did as she was told.  
"Hiya everyone." Serena said.  
"Hi." Everyone said sadly.  
"I know you wanna know were im at. Well, im in Fincely. North London…England. I have family here. And im going to be here for awhile. I don't know when im coming back. And the reason I left was, because of Darien, and because of the fact, I had nothing to fight for anymore. I don't care if that's not a good enough reason for you, but it is for me. I gotta go now. I'll talk to each and everyone of you tomorrow. Darien? Is it okay if I call?" Serena asked him directly.  
"Of course it is." He said,  
"Okay, im off. I love you all. Goodbye." Serena said as she hung-up the phone. 


	3. Chapter 2

2 months went by. She spoke to family every day, she haden't spoken to her friends since she called them back the next day, they all found reasons to be mad at her, and said, if you don't come back, then your not apart of us anymore, Serena said 'fine' and hung up. In England, Serena began taking singing lessons., she's always wanted to be famous. She did some modeling when she was younger. And now, she thought was the time to get ready for everything. Then, one special day came upon her…  
  
"Mum! Im home!" Serena shouted as she entered the apartment.   
"Oh good. Serena, your voice teacher, Pipi, called. She said it was very urgent." Pauline said.  
"Okay. Thanks." Serena said, giving her a kiss. She went into her room and dialed the number.  
"Hello, Pauline." Serena said into the phone.  
"Serena is that you dear?" Pipi asked.  
"Yes, it is." Serena said back.  
"Oh good. Serena, I got a letter from Herbert and Son management today. They asked me to find them a singer…and the first person I thought of was you." Pipi said.  
"Herbert and Son Management? Why did they want a singer?" Serena asked.  
"Well dear, they are forming a all girl group. And one of the singers had to quit. Now, I have to reply to this ASAP. Do you want the part?" Pipi asked.  
"hm…I think…I do. Yes, Yes, I do." Serena said.  
"Okay, im going to call them right now, and I'll call you back with the details. Goodbye dear." Pipi said.  
"Goodbye." Serena said. After she hung-up she jumped around the room, smiling. Not smiling like that in years.   
  
"MUM!! Im going to be in a music group! AHHH!!!" Serena shouted and hugged Pauline.  
"Oh, Serena! That's wonderful!" Pauline said. 5 minutes later the phone rang.  
"Serena, there going to give you a weeks trail at a manshion in the woods. You need to be at the tain depot at 9 am. Okay? You'll be catching a train to Maidenhead, then you'll meet the other girls there." Pipi said.  
"9 am? Okay. Bye Pipi thank you so much." Serena said cheerfuly.  
"Goodbye deary, and good luck." Pipi said and hung up the phone.  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
'There so much older then me.' Serena thought when she saw the four girls. One was about her height, with bright red hair that came down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing red cutoff dungarees, black tights, and platform shoes. Serena thought she was a nutter. The second one, looked about 5'6. She wore a black skirt with a gold looking top, she had long brownish/black hair that came down to wear Serena's hair came down too. She had brown eyes. She looked like a snob to Serena. The 3rd was a black woman, she had huge brown/black hair, and massive brown eyes, she stood about 5' 5. Serena thought she was very pretty. The last was a very hyper looking girl, she had her dark brown hair back in a ponytail, and was wearing a red tracksuit, with a white "Liverpool" shirt. She looked very nice. She had brown eyes also.  
"God, she's young." Serena hered the "snob" one say.  
"Just a baby." The "pretty one" agreed.  
  
Pauilne was catching a train back to London. Her and Serena hugged.  
"You'll be home by the weekend." Pauline said, brushing Serena's hair from her eyes. They hugged one last time, then Serena headed over to them.  
  
"Hello. Im Serena Tsukino." Serena said, looking down.  
"Hi Serena. Im Geri." The "nutter" one said. Giving her a big smile.  
"Im Melanie. But, call me Mel C. " The "nice" on said. said putting her arm around Serena.  
"Im Melanie too…Well, just Melanie, not Melanie too…nevermind. Call me Mel B." The "pretty" one said. Laughing.  
"Hello Serena. Im Victoria." Victoria said, putting out her hand, and giving Serena a smile. Serena shook it thinking. 'She's not that bad…they all seem pretty cool.'  
  
After that, they all piled into Geri's car. Serena sat in the back along side Mel. C, and Victoria. Mel B. sat infront.  
"Have you ever lived away from home?" Geri asked.  
"I used to live in Tokyo. But, I moved to my mum's home a coupe of months ago." Serena said solomey.  
"Well, you'll have great fun with us. I promise." Geri said.  



	4. Chapter 3

Serena went into her room at the manshion. She put all of her clothes away, and her pictures on her dressers and bedstand. Looking at them, she sat down on the huge bed and cried.  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing." She said outloud. She got up form the bed, and walked out the door. She went to Geri's room. She knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Geri said. Serena opend the door and sat down on the edge of her bed. Geri could see she had been crying.  
"What's wrong?" Geri asked, giving her a hug.  
Serena shook her head and sniffled.  
"Are you homesick?" Geri asked.  
Serena nodded.  
"That's not a bad thing. Just think of how much fun it will be when you get home again." Geri said happily.  
"Don't you get homesick?" Serena asked.  
"Not anymore." Geri said.  
From then on, Geri always defended Serena. Geri always wanted a younger sister, and that's what Serena became.  
Serena slipped in perfectly. She got all the right notes, and danced very well. She soon shared a room with Victoria. All the girls soon discovered Serena's REAL personality. A heart and soul of a true party girl, lazy, very talkative, sneaky, clumsy, and a very loyal person. She'd often stayed up until two in the morning dancing to R & B songs, then you could find her in the kitchen with Mel B., cooking a massive fry-up.  
  
The room Serena and Victoria shared worked out well. Cos on the weekends her and Serena would go home for the weekends to see there families.  
  
"Hello Mom." Serena said on the phone to her mother.  
"Hello Baby," Elene said. "How is everything going there?"   
"Good. The girls are treating me great." Serena said.  
"That's good. Listen, next time you back to Paulines house, Your father, me, and sammy are going to visit" Elene said on the phone.  
"Really Mom! That great! Im so happy!" Serena said.  
"We have something very important to tell you Serena. Well, I gotta go. I've got dinner in the oven. I'll call you tomorrow, alright baby?" Elene said.  
"Okay, goodbye mommy." Serena said.  
"Bye Baby." Elene said.  
  
  
The next weekend, Serena's parents came to England. They had dinner, and sat down everyone. This was very important.  
  
"Serena. Since your living here already, I think it's time we tell you the truth about your family." Elene started.  
"What do you mean?" Serena said.  
"Serena, do you ever wonder why you don't look anything like your father and I?" Elene said.  
"Yeah, but, a lot of families have that issue." Serena said,  
"Serena, Tom and Pauline are your real parents. When they had you they coulden't take care of kids. They were poor, and didn't have a good home to provide you. So, my sister, Pauline, asked if we could take care of you. We said yes." Elene said. Serena had a shocked look.  
"Is that why I feel so much more closer to Paul-Mum?" Serena asked, looking at Pauline.  
"Probably, Dear." Serena's dad said.  
"Well, im glad you told me. But, this is going to take some adjusting too." Serena said, looking at everyone. Then bursted out crying.  
"Serena, don't cry, baby." Elene said.  
"I can't help it." Serena said   
"Look, why don't us three, you, me, and pauline spend the day, together, tomorrow?" Elene said.  
"o-k-ay" Serena said shakenly.  
  
The next day, everything worked out for everyone. Serena would still continue to call Elene "mom" and call each day. Serena now had to mothers. But was always closest with Pauline.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Back in Maidenhead, the girls were in the stuido, when the "big boss man", Chic dropped by.  
"I've got it!" he annouced. "How about Take Five?"  
The girls sighed. "No, that sounds too much like Take That," said Mel B.  
"What about High Five?"  
There was no response.  
"Plus Five? Five Alive?"  
They all giggled. Finding a name for the band was proving to be difficult. Bob and Chris, the managers, had initially suggested "Touch," which was okay, but pehaps a little wet.  
  
That night, after Mel C. and Geri got back from an arobics class, rushed into the house, and called up the stairs to the others, "What do you think of Spice Girls? We're all so different." Geri asked.  
Mel B. and Serena peered over the banister.  
"Yeah, I like it." Mel said.  
"Me, too." Added Serena  
The band had a name.  
  
5 Months later, the girls had a showcase performance planned for a group of music producers. It ran well, for sucha small crowd, it made a lot of nosie. Christmas was only a couple months away. All the girls, except for Geri and Mel B. went home for it, and New Years.  
  
The day after Christmas…  
  
"Serena, here's a card from….Darien, Luna, and Rini." Paulien said. Serena took them, read each of them, and cried. The all gave her 25 dollars.   
"Mum. I miss them so." Serena said, crying into her moms arms.  
"Why don't you call them?" Serena asked.  
"No. They hurt me too much. I'll never forgive them." Serena said.  
Pauline gave her 'the look'.  
"well, I'll send them a card then." Serena said, as her mum laughed.  
  
"Hello!" Victoria shouted as her, Serena, and Mel B, and Mel C. walked in the house.  
"I wonder where Geri is?" Serena asked.  
"Mel, didn't she say she was staying here?" Mel C asked her.  
"Yeah. Well, maybe she changed her mind about her family." Mel B said and shrugged it off.  
Mel B. soon learend that Geri was in the hospital. Her bulima came back.  
  
  
In late January, the conracts for the grils came out. Things have changed though. Bob, Chris, and Chic wanted the group to only have one main singer, and then have therm all dress alike. That's not what the "Spice Girls" were about. So, they all decided, in Febuary, to leave Bob and Chris management and look for better mangers.  
The girls all moved out of the house. Serena and Victoria went back home, Mel B. and Geri moved in with Mel B.'s boyfreind, Mel. C had her own place.  
  
They girls each had there traits in the songwriting department. Mel B. was very good at the quirky line and coining phrases like "zigzig ha." Geri seemed to come up with thye hook of the play on words that triggered a chorus. Mel C. could fill up a song with harmonies, or take what Geri had done and add vocal flourishes. Serena had an ear for really sweet melodies and ballads, while Victoria would suggest a chant here or there.  
In between the studio sessions, they had spent every spare momemt visiting record compaines, music publishers, writers and would-be agaents.  
Each morning, they would gather at Serena's home in Finchley and Pauline would make toast and Jam.  



	6. Chapter 5

The girls had an appointment to see an old fashioned heavyweight manager with an office near New Bond Street.. It had been a long day in the studio, so all the girls were tired. They started bickering in the car and were still arguing and Geri knocked o the big black door.  
"For God's sakes, why don't you shut up."  
"Don't tell me to shut up."  
"I'll say what I want."  
"You started this, you grumpy cow."  
"Who are you calling a cow?"  
"God, this is what always happened between Raye and me."   
The door opened and the girls put on these enormous smiles.  
"Hi, Were the Spice Girls."  
They launched into a performace that had been honed to perfection. Geri came up with the Pitch.  
"We've got the name, the personalities, the image and the songs…You're looking at the complete package. We're going to be huge…."  
Meanwhile, like a live wire, Mel B. jumped on the tables; Mel C. was enchanting; Victoria looked poised and aloof and Serena batted her baby blues. They left the guy dizzy and breathless. Once you've been "spiced", you didn't forget it.  
They sang a bit of Harmony from "Wannabe" just to drive the message home.  
But, they all looked at this guy and the they could see the doller signs ring up in his eyes. Geri broke the bad news.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, but we don't require your services." she told him.  
"You don't know nothing, lovey. You don't know the game. You listen to me…"  
"No, we've made our decision. Thank you very much." Mel B. said.  
"You'll never make it!" He yelled to them, as they walked out the door.  
  
The Absolute boys, Paul and Andy, who helped work on "Wannabe", mentioned the a manager who was in partnership with an agent called Simon Fuller.  
A few days later, the girls met Simon at his office in Rampton's Dock. They gave him the full Spice treatment.  
"We're a finished product." Geri told him.  
"We have half the songs for the first album, we have the right image and the time is right." Added Serena.  
"We want to be as famous as Persil Automatic," Victoria said.  
Simon laughed. "I think your fabulous. With or without me, you girls are going to make it. But if you tell me where you want to go, I will try to take you there. You tell me to stop and I'll stop." They all knew he was the one.  
"I love watching artists grow," he told them. "not just professionally, but personally. That is the great thing about this business."  
  
Since signing with Simon at the end of May, three of the group had moved into a three-story terrace in Cyprus Street, North London. Serena and Victoria were still living at home.  
  
The image of the band had occurred naturally and there was no need to invent charaters.  
Mel B. Was the bold, aggressive Amazone, full of high-octane vitality. She had a natural musical rhytm that came across in her personality.   
Victoria had an aura of cool sophistication that was quite ironic. With her moody, pouting face, she always looked composed, yet she had a good sense of humor.  
In her baby-doll dresses and pigtails, Serena came across as being sweet and pure - all apple pie and springtime. She had a childlike enthusiam and naivety that kept them laughing. But even kittens have claws…  
Mel C. had a dancers air and balletic grace that gave her an amazing physical presence. At the same time, she was so appreciative and never self-absorbed. She was a shy dreamer whose real passion could only be unleashed onstage when performing.  
Geri was the flamehaired live wire with a mad imagination and never-ending supplu of ideas. She never lost her enthusiasm as she cajoled the other with her constant gift of gab.  
  
None of these traits was manufactured. Nobody was someone they weren't. That's why Spice was such a perfect name. They were different flavors in the same recipe. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Serena." Victoria said. Her, Mel B. and Mel C. walked into Serena's house.  
"Hey girls," Serena said giving them each a hug. "Where's Geri?" She asked.  
"Oh, she's in Watford, seeing some friends." Mel C. said.  
"Oh I see." Serena said.  
"She'll be back tomorrow moring. Were all meeting at Virgin Records tomorrow afternoon, right?" Mel B. said.  
"Yep." All the girls said.  
  
"GERI! You look great!" Mel B. said, as Geri stepped out of her car in fron of the Virgin Tower. All the girls ran up to her and prasied her new hair doo. It was still red, but with 6 blonde strips.  
"Thanks girls. Well, today's the day. We might have havbe a contract." Geri said, beeming. The other girls were all nervous, and excited.  
  
On July 13, 1995, the girls signed with Virgin Records on the rooftop and had photographs taken. As the cameras whirred, they toossed the blow up dolls that they were given, over the edge.  
The champage, and sparkling apple cider for Serena, corks popped and evertone wanted to congradulate them.   
Afterward, Paul Conroy, the co-managing director of they company, handed them each a cheack for  
14,711.40. Simon took them for dinner at Kensington Place. Serena looked like she'd never stop smiling; Mel B. grinned; Victoria had a hang-over already, Mel C. kept doing soccer celebrations, and Geri kept sneeking a look at the check.  
  
After dinner, the five of them went back to the house in Cyprus Road.   
"Victoria is smashed. We should put her to bed." Serena said.  
"Yeah, come on. Mel, grab her legs." Mel B. said and they walked up the stairs with her.   
"Can you believe this, Geri?" Serena said, sitting down on the sofa. "All of my life, I've wanted to be famous. To be loved by everyone in the world, now its going to happen." Serena said, looking at the bouquets Virgin gave to each of the girls. A tear rolled down her cheek. Geri went over to her and gave her a hug. "Me to Sere. Were going to show everyone what were made of, were going to be FLIPPIN FAMOUS!" Geri said happily, as her and Serena laughed. Mel B. and Mel C. came back dow C. pun.  
"Lets listen to some music, eh?" Mel B. said  
"This is a good night." Geri said.  
Mel C. put on a Blur tape and cranked up the volume on the song "Girls and Boys." Serena hit Mel B. playfully over the head with her flowers. Suddenly, it was every girl for herself. They were smacking each other with flowers. They bounced from cushion to cushion laughing.  
"Now I know what it's like to trash a hotel room," Geri yelled.  
"Rock 'n' roll!" screamed Mel B.  
  



	8. Chapter 7

A few weeks later, the girls flew to America to meet with TV and film executibes to promote the idea of a nineties style Hard Day's Night.  
  
The stretch limo had parked behind a blue-and-white Cheverolet taxi. Looming overhead was a floodlit billboard with a seventy-foot-high picture of Kevin Costner.  
Serena pointed to the limo. "Is that for us?"  
Simon nodded and smiled.  
"Welcome to California." The driver said, rasining his cap.  
"Leather seats," saidl Victoria.  
"Tinted windows," added Mel C.  
"Will you look at this. It's a television!" Geri said excitedly.  
"This is the life, isn't it girls?" Serena asked, resting back on the seat.  
"You got that right Sere." Said Mel C.  
  
The limo pulled up outside the Four Seasons Hotel.  
"I could get used to this," Mel B. announed, as she popped her head through the adjoing door to her and Geri's room. "Have you seen the bathroom? Someone could drown in that tub."  
"I Could swim laps." Geri replied.  
  
After 6 days of meeting with film and TV people, the girls flew to Hawaii for a holiday on the island of Maui. Geri, not remembering it was her birthday, got a big surprise from the girls.  
  
"Geri, come here! I want you to see this dress I got." Serena said, luring Geri into her room.  
"Okay. Hold on." Geri said, slipping off her shoes. They walked down to Serena's room.  
"SURPRISE GERI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the girls screamed.  
"Oh my god! I compelety forgot!" Geri said, starting to cry.  
"Don't cry!" Victoria said, giving her a hug.  
"Hear, we all got this for you." Mel C. said handing her a present. Geri opend it, and it was a personal CD player.  
"Thank you so much girls." Geri said, they all got into a big group hug.  
"So, Geri, today is your day. What do you wanna do?" Serena asked.  
"hmm..lets go see WaterWorld." Geri said.  
"Alright"  
"Sounds good." They all slipped on there shoes, and went.  
  
5 days later, the girls were back in London at the studio. They were finishing up a corus to a song called "2 Become 1".  
  
"I need some love like I've never needed love before," sang Serena and Geri.  
"Wanna make love to ya baby," Mel C. and Victoria sang.  
"I've had alittle love, now I'm back for more." Geri and Serena sang.  
"Wanna Make love to ya baby,"  
"Set your spirit free. It's the only way to be." Mel B. finished up.  
By the time they were done, it was 4 a.m.  
  
It seemed obvious to all of them that "Wannbe" would there first single. While the girls were recording a song called "Love Thing", Geri slipped out of the studop and found a jeweler's shop in Sheffield town center where she bough five identical gold rings.  
"Do you do engraving?" Geri asked.  
He shook his head. "There's a shoe repair up the road that also cuts keys." She went up to the shop.  
"Yeah, love, what can I do?"  
"I want the word 'spice' on the outside and '1 of 5' on the inside of the band."  
  
Back at the studio she chose a moment when they were all together. "I want to have a little anniversary ceremony," she said, "It's a year since we recored our first song on our own."  
She handed them each a ring box. "We've overcome a lot to get here. And soon all that hard work will have paid off. I hope that we're always this close. We're each one of five. Together we can do anyhing." 


	9. Chapter 8

After Weeks and Weeks of a couple of "single and video" problems, the girls were ready to go on there first promotional tour…which was Tokyo.  
  
  
"We leave for Tokyo tomorrow night. So get packed." Simon rung up Serena. Geri was with her.  
"Tokyo?" Serena said saddly.  
"Yes. Be at the airport at 7:00. Bye Sere." Simon said and hung up. Serena hung up the phone and started to cry.  
"Serena? Whats wrong?" Geri asked.  
"I can't go to Tokyo! That place ruined me!" Serena said, sobbing.  
"Serena, whenever someone asks you about your past, you always change the subject, or ignore the question. I think its time to tell me about it." Geri said.  
Serena looked up. "All right. A few year ago, I was living with my mom, which is NOW my aunt. Anyways, I had the greatests friends. One was a brat, but I loved her anyways. And, I was in love with a man named Darien Sheilds. He was my life, my light. I loved him more than anything. Then, one day, we ran into each other and he said he didn't love me anymore. And one thing lead to another, I just coulden't take it anymore. I was in self-pity. I started to think my friends hated me. So, I cut my hair, packed, and moved to my aunts house, which is now my mum. I haven't talked to them for over 2 years." Serena said, tears streaming down her face.  
"Oh Sere. I understand why you don't wanna go back. I went through the same thing at your age. I moved away from home at 16 and moved in with my boyfrined. But, eventully I new I HAD to go back, nd I did. I think that time for you is now…besides, when you sighed that contract, you signed away your rights to decied to go or not. Plus, we wanna be REALLY famous, AND now you can show off to all of them!" Geri said. Serena laughed.   
"Your right, Geri. I'll go. Thanks." Serena gave her a big hug.  
  
"Its so weird to be back here, Geri. Im glad your coming with me to see my friends." Serena said, as her and Geri walked back out 


	10. Chapter 9

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends." Raye sang, sweeping her steps. 'Wannbe had been played on the air, non-stop, and all the girls and Darien loved it. She new the band's name, but not who was in it. She would find out though. The group would be performing today at 2:00 at Andrew's CAFÉ. The girls, the cats, Rini, and Darien would be going too.  
"I can't wait!" Mina said.  
" I know. They have the coolest song!" Lita said.  
"Their harmonys are very good." Amy said  
"Come on, lets hurry, a crowd is building up!" Raye shouted, they all ran…with there autographs books, and camera's in hand.  
"This is so cool!" Rini said. "I've never been to a concert."   
"Shhhh. Its starting, Rini." Darien said.  
The girls came out, they all had there backs to the crowd, Serena had her hair in pigtails, and was wearing a pink baby-doll dress, with black platform sandles. Geri was wearing a long green dress, with massive boots. Victoria was wearing a short black halter-top aith black trousers and black plether boots. Mel C. was wearing a yellow halter-top with blue trackies, with white strips down the sides, and tennis shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail. And Mel B. was wearing a black vest, a red shimmering halter, black jeans, and tennis shoes.   
Darien, and the girls were 3 rows away from the stage. All there camera's went off. Mel B was on the end, then Geri, Serena, Victoria, and Mel C. The opening to "Say You'll Be There" started up. All of a sudden, the beat started, and the girls turned around and started dancing and singing. While Darien and the Girls mouths droped open.  
  
  
Ah, say you'll be there   
I'm giving you everything   
All that joy can bring, this I swear   
Last time that we had this conversation   
I decided we should be friends, hey   
But now we're going round in circles   
Tell me will this deja vu never end? oh   
Now you tell me that you've fallen in love   
Well I never ever thought that would be, ay   
This time you gotta take it easy   
Throwing far too much emotions at me   
But any (fool can see they're falling  
[harmony - Mel C & Emma])  
I gotta (make you understand   
[harmony - Mel C & Emma])  
I'm giving you everything   
All that joy can bring this I swear   
(I'll give you everything)   
And all that I want from you  
Is a promise you will be there   
(Say you will be there)   
(Ow, say you will be there)  
(Ah won't ya sing it with me)   
If you, put two and two together   
You will (see what our friendship is for  
[harmony]) oh   
If you can't work this equation   
Then I (guess I'll have to show you the door   
[harmony - Mel C & Emma])   
There is no (need to say you love me  
[harmony - Mel C & Emma])  
It would be (better left unsaid  
[harmony - Mel C & Emma])  
I'm (I'm) giving you everything   
(I'll give you everything)   
All that joy can bring   
(All the joy you can bring) this I swear   
(Yes, I swear)  
And (and) all that I want from you  
(All I want from you)   
Is a promise you  
(Is a promise you) will be there   
Yeah, I want you!  
Any (fool can see they're falling  
[harmony - Mel C & Emma])  
I gotta (make you understand   
[harmony - Mel C & Emma])  
I'll give you everything on this I swear   
Just promise you'll always be there   
I'm giving you everything   
(I'm giving you everything)   
All that joy can bring   
(All that joy can bring)   
This I swear (yes I swear)   
And all that I want from you  
(All that I want from you)   
Is a promise you   
(I want you to promise to)   
Will be there (always be there)   
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

"THAT'S SERENA!" all the girls yelled, as the song ended. Luckly, Serena didn't hear them, over all the people screaming and shouting. But, she did see them. She wisperd to Geri "haha. Their here. They must be fans." Serena, and Geri Laughed.   
  
"I can't believe she's part of the Spice Girls!" Mina said.  
"Well, she got her dream come true, I guess." Luna said.  
"yeah." Everyone sighed.  
"Well, lets enjoy the show." Darien said. Serena spoke.  
"Hello Everyone! We are the Spice Girls. I am Serena Tsukino. Now, I'll let the other introduce themselves."   
"Im Geri!" Geri said.  
"Just call me Victoria." She said.  
"Im Melanie. Call me Mel C." she said.  
"And im Snopp Dogg." Mel B. said, and started laughing when the girls gave her weird looks.  
"haha, kiddin. Im Mel B. Go ahead Serena." She said.  
"Okay, now this next song is about us. Listen, and you'll learn something." Serena said, winking.  
The music to "One Of These Girls" began.  
  
(Ow)  
One of these girls is doin' their own thing   
(Oh-ohh)   
One of these girls is just not the same   
We think she's sweet and pretty in pink   
But you better beware, cos I ain't what you think   
I'm always searching for a good time, night and day   
She gets down in unusual ways   
Gettin' my kicks, being naughty and cheeky   
Dream on, babe your just freaky (Mel C & Emma)   
But when we got together   
We just come as a one   
Doin' mmm, mmm   
And a-whoa yeah   
One of these girls is doin' their own thing   
One of these girls is just not the same   
I said ah even though we're all doin' our own thing   
Can't you see we're all playin' a game   
(Oh-ohh)   
Takin' pride in myself, in the clothes that I wear   
She's only teasin' to make you stare   
She likes to do what the boys do (Emma & Geri)   
Getting dirty on the pitch, chanting with the cup crew   
But when we got together   
We just come as a one   
Doin' mmm, mmm   
And a-whoa yeah   
One of these girls is doin' their own thing   
One of these girls is just not the same   
I said ah even though we're all doin' our own thing   
Can't you see we're all playin' a game   
(Oh-ohh)   
Pushin' in the clubs, queue jumpin'   
Givin' all the boys a grief   
Givin' lots of cheek and attitude  
Keepin' our lovin' brief   
Pushin' in the clubs, queue jumpin'   
Givin' all the boys a grief   
Givin' lots of cheek and attitude  
Keepin' our lovin' brief   
You think they've got it?   
Well I've got it   
You've always had it   
No way, they won't get it   
Ah, come on   
Oh!   
But when we got together   
We just come as a one   
Doin' mmm, mmm   
And a-whoa yeah   
One of these girls is doin' their own thing   
One of these girls is just not the same   
I said ah even though we're all doin' our own thing   
Can't you see we're all playin' a game   
(Playin' that, oh, playin' that, oh)   
One of these girls is doing their own thing   
One of these girls is just not the same   
(Playin' that, oh, playin' that, oh)   
I said ah even though we're all doin' our own thing   
Can't you see we're all playin' a game   
(Playin' that, oh, playin' that, oh)   
One of these girls is doing their own thing   
One of these girls is just not the same   
I said ah even though we're all doin' our own thing   
Can't you see we're all playin' a game   
  
  
The audience cheered again. "She's changed." Raye said.  
"Yes. She has." Darien said.  
Geri introduced 'Wannbe'.   
"Now, for the song you all know and love. We'll need to particiapation. All right! So sing, dance, whatever! Lets go!" she shouted.  
  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want   
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want   
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want   
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want   
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)   
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ah   
If you want my future, forget my past   
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast   
Now don't go wasting my precious time   
Get your act together we could be just fine   
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want   
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want   
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)   
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ah   
If you wannabe my lover  
You gotta get with my friends   
(Gotta get with my friends)   
Make it last forever  
Friendship never ends   
If you wannabe my lover  
You have got to give   
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is   
Ah, what do you think about that  
Now you know how I feel   
Say you can handle my love, are you for real?  
(Are you for real?) (Victoria & Mel C)   
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try   
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want   
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want   
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)   
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ah   
If you wannabe my lover  
You gotta get with my friends   
(Gotta get with my friends)   
Make it last forever  
Friendship never ends   
If you wannabe my lover  
You have got to give   
(You've got to give)   
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is   
So, here's a story from A to Z   
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully   
We got S in the place who likes it in your face   
We got G like MC who likes it on a...   
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady   
And as for me, ha you'll see   
Slam your body down and wind it all around   
Slam your body down and wind it all around   
If you wannabe my lover  
You gotta get with my friends   
(Gotta get with my friends)   
Make it last forever  
Friendship never ends   
If you wannabe my lover  
You have got to give   
(You've got to give)   
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is   
If you wannabe my lover   
You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta   
Make it last forever  
(Slam, slam, slam, slam)  
Slam your body down and wind it all around   
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha   
Slam your body down and wind it all around   
Slam your body down and zigazig-ah   
If you wannabe my lover   
  
The audience roared. All the girls where beeming with excitement. "Okay, now, we'll be siging autographs at…THAT table, see ya there!" Mel C. said. Everyone rushed to the table. About ten mins later, the girls came out. They were givin flowers from the café people, and they had a few photo's taken before sitting down. About 25 people later, Darien and the girls got up to the table. The seating arrangement was Victoria, Mel C. Geri, Mel B. then Serena. When Darien got to Geri, she new it was him.  
"You must be Darien, right?" Geri said, signing the photograph.  
"Ah, I see Serena has talked about us." Darien said.  
"Of course she had. Haha. She does miss you guys though." Geri said as Raye came up to her next.  
"We miss her too." Darien said, and moved on to Mel B, then Serena.  
"Hi Serena." Dairen said, looking down at her.  
"Hello Darien." Serena said, coldly.  
"You were very good up there." Darien said.  
"Thanks. What do you want me to sign." She asked him.  
"Oh, here." Darien said, and slipped a note in her hand along with the CD single he got for free after the concert.  
"Whats this?" Serena asked.  
"Read it when im gone." Darien said, Serena signed the CD.  
"Bye Serena." Darien said.  
"Goodbye Darien." Serena said, then Raye came up. Then all the girls.   
"Serena, we need to talk. Will you come to the shrine tomorrow." Raye asked.  
"I'll see what I can do. Were here on a promotional tour, were very busy. If I can make it, I'll be there before 4:00, okay?" Serena said.  
"That's fine. We'll see you later." Raye said.  
"Goodbye Serena." They all said.  



	12. Chapter 11

The audience roared. All the girls where beeming with excitement. "Okay, now, we'll be siging autographs at…THAT table, see ya there!" Mel C. said. Everyone rushed to the table. About ten mins later, the girls came out. They were givin flowers from the café people, and they had a few photo's taken before sitting down. About 25 people later, Darien and the girls got up to the table. The seating arrangement was Victoria, Mel C. Geri, Mel B. then Serena. When Darien got to Geri, she new it was him.  
  
"You must be Darien, right?" Geri said, signing the photograph.  
"Ah, I see Serena has talked about us." Darien said.  
"Of course she had. Haha. She does miss you guys though." Geri said as Raye came up to her next.  
"We miss her too." Darien said, and moved on to Mel B, then Serena.  
"Hi Serena." Dairen said, looking down at her.  
"Hello Darien." Serena said, coldly.  
"You were very good up there." Darien said.  
"Thanks. What do you want me to sign." She asked him.  
"Oh, here." Darien said, and slipped a note in her hand along with the CD single he got for free after the concert.  
"Whats this?" Serena asked.  
"Read it when im gone." Darien said, Serena signed the CD.  
"Bye Serena." Darien said.  
"Goodbye Darien." Serena said, then Raye came up. Then all the girls.   
"Serena, we need to talk. Will you come to the shrine tomorrow." Raye asked.  
"I'll see what I can do. Were here on a promotional tour, were very busy. If I can make it, I'll be there before 4:00, okay?" Serena said.  
"That's fine. We'll see you later." Raye said.  
"Goodbye Serena." They all said.  
"bye" she replied. Luckily, they were the last ones that were alloweed to get autographs. Serena was the first to get up, she ran backstage and cried. Geri followed.  
"I can't go Geri. Were all different now." Serena cried in Geri's arms.  
"Serena, you have to go. I'll go with you if you want." Geri said.  
"I'd like that." Serena said, wiping her tears.  
  
  
Serena and Geri walked up the steps of Raye's shrine. Serena had he hair in braids, she was wearing tan platform shoes, a white tee-shirt that had a big sparkly S on it, overalls, and a pink sweater wrapped around her. Geri was wearing a short red japanesse dress, and platform high heals. Rini saw them come up.  
"Serena and Geri are here." Rini said. Serena walked in, while Geri began talking to Chad.  
"Hello Girls, and Boys." Serena said.  
"Hi Serena." They all said. There was slience. Luna broke it.  
"Serena, those 2 years ago, why didn't you call us?" Luna asked.  
" I would have called YOU, Luna. But, you're a cat and don't have a phone." Serena said. "And I didn't call THEM because they all said they wanted me out of there bloody lives!" Serena yelled.  
"Serena, you hung-up the phone before any of us could finish talking to you! And we would have called back but we didn't have your number. Or address. We just wanted to see what you would say, but then you yelled at us, then hung-up!" Raye yelled back.  
"So what?! You have NO right to put me in that situation! You know how much crap I was going through, and then you put that apon me!" Serena said, starting to cry. As was Rini.  
"Serena, we know that now. We're sorry. So very sorry. We love you so much. We need you here." Lita said.  
"I can't do that. I'm in a group now. Im commited to the band, and there my bestfriends. I won't leave them. I'm sorry." Serena said. Everyone thought.  
"Well, what about if, when there's a fight, Serena can teleport here and then fight, then leave again?" Artmeis asked.  
"That could work." Luna said. "Is that okay with everyone?" She asked. They all shook there heads, 'Yes'.  
"Okay, Raye, give Serena the crystal." Luna said, Raye got up and got the crystal. She brought it to Serena and looked in her eyes, and held it out.  
"Are we forgiven then?" she asked. Serena thought for a moment, then took the crystal, got up and hugged Raye. "yes." She said. Then there were hugs and kisses from everyone to Serena. Geri then came in.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked.  
"Sure is!" Serena said  
"Great!" Geri said, giving Serena a hug.  
"Geri, this is Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rini, Darien, Luna, and Artimes." Serena said, introducing everyone.  
"Hello there." Geri said.  
"Hi Geri." Everyone said.  
"How great is this! I have past and present friends all here! Im so happy!" Serena said.  



	13. Chapter 12

Geri and Serena stayed for about an hour chatting with the girls. Then, Serena rememeberd the note Darien gave to her. It said he needed to talk to her, badly.  
Serena looked at Darien, and did a head movement towards outside. She and Dairen excused themseleves.  
"We'll be back." Serena said.  
Outside, neither of them spoke, till Serena said something. "Why'd you stop loving me, Darien?" Serena said, looking into his eyes.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…I never stopped loving you Serena. It was just, I was having these horrible horrible nightmares, about you being killed. Then, a voice said to me 'Stay away from Princess Serena. She will die if you don't.' Do you know how hard it was, watching you DIE everynight? So, I decided to listen, and stay away." Darien said. Serena looked at him, but not in a good way.  
"You put me through all of that, because of some nightmare?? And you didn't have the nerve to talk to me about it? You doubted our love, Darien. I don't know what to say now." Serena trailed off.  
"I want you to forgive me, and take me back. I love you Sere." Darien said, grabbing her hand. Serena snatched it back.  
"I'll forgive you Darien, but I won't take you back. Not yet anyways. You hurt me in no way imaginable. I can't take you back, not yet anyways. Im sorry." Serena said, walking back into the room.  
"I'll wait for you forever." Dairen wispered to himself, and followed her.  
  
"Geri, we must be going. Simon and the girls are going to wonder what happened to us." Serena said.  
"Alright. Goodbye girls, it was nice talking with you." Geri said, getting up.  
"Bye Geri! It was nice meeting you!" they all shouted back.  
"Bye Girls. I'll call you all tomorrow. Bye Dairen." Serena said, walking out the door with Geri.  
"Bye Serena!" the shouted after her. Raye waited until Serena and Geri were long gone to ask Darien a question.  
"Did you tell her about Rini?" she asked.  
"I couldent. She said she said she woulden't take me back." Darien said, looking down at Rini.  
"Don't worry, Daddy. I'm still here, so you know she'll be back. Sooner or Later." Rini said comforting her father's past self.  
  
  
The girls decided to release "Wannabe" on Monday, July 8 1996 in the UK. The single, in some areas of the UK was being played at least 6 times a day, not bad for a first single.  
By the second week in July, everything focused in the charts. That Sunday, Geri invited the girls to Geri's friend, Karen's, house to listen to the Top 40. They set a picnic rug out on thye lawn and had a bottle of champagne ready and waiting.  
"This is the ost exciting moment of all," Geri said. "The hoping. The expectations. Remembering how we got here. And now it's all come down to this."  
The mid-week chart had put "Wannabe" at number six Could they go higher?   
They did. They got to number 3. They had more promotional work back in Japan in a couple of days. Serena called the girls, Darien, her aunt, uncle, Sammy, and Rini to come to the hotel, for alittle party in the lounge. Victoria coulden't get over how much Rini looked like Serena.  
Then, Camillia, the girls PA walked in, with a smile on her face. "Simon has a message for you all. He says you should crack open a bottle of bubbly."  
"Why?" Geri asked.  
"Because 'Wannabe' is number one." The girls mouths dropped, then there hollers and whoops broght the hotel to a standstill as people truned to look at them hugging each other.  
"Congradulations Sere!" Amy said, giving her a hug.  
"I want to get pissed," said Mel B., ordering champagne.  
"We have to be up at eight." Mel C. said  
"So what! We're NUMBER ONE!" Geri yelled.  
"Come on! There is a Chinese resturant here. We'll treat you all to dinner." Victoria said. Everyone agreed.   
  
Around 12:00 everyone went home. Geri, Mel B., and Mel C. went to bed, while Victoria and Serena stayed up and talked.  
"Serena, have you ever reilsed how much Rini looks like you?" Victoria asked.  
"Yeah, it's weird, isen't it? I mean, I used to ALWAYS wear my hair like that. "She might be from the Moonkingdom…" Serena trailed off, reliseing the mistake she made.  
"What??" Victoria asked wide-eyed.  
"oops" Serena said.  
"Serena, what are you talking about?" Victoria asked her.  
"I'm not supposed to tell anyone! I just made a huge mistake! Victoria, if I tell you, can't tell anyone about it, promise on your Spice ring?" Serena said.  
"I would never tell." Victoria said.  
"okay, it all started 1000 years ago in a time period called the 'Sliver Millaniume..'"  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

By 2:00 in the moring, of explaining everything to Victoria, and answering her questions, Serena was done reviling the most hugest secert.  
"Wow, so you're a long-lost princess? That's so wicked Serena. I'm sorry about Darien though." Victoria said.   
"Yeah, well. I'll be ok, but im tired as hell. Lets go to bed now, eh?" Serena said, grabbing Victoria by the hand.  
"Alright babe." Victoria said, the too walked up to there rooms.  
  
Back in England, 'Wannabe' stayed at number 7 for several weeks. People were starting to notice them now, they would hold up traffic because kids noticed them at a stopped traffic light, and went over and asked for an autograph.   
Whenever the girls got some time off, some or all, would fly over to Tokyo to spend some time with the girls and Dairen. By now, Serena decided not to keep her secert from them, she told them all about the Moon Kingdom and everything. She also told them, that sometimes she would have to go and fight over there, they didn't care.   
  
Victoria, Serena, Darien, Raye, Rini, and Luna all went down to Tokyo Market Place for some shopping. Rini and Dairen were flipping through the English Magazine "Top Of the Pops". When something about the Spice Girls caught Dairen's eye.   
"Serena, look at this." Darien pointed out.  
  
SPICE RACK  
Going to the Market tomorrow? Well, here's a few new Spices you might want to try.  
Ginger "Geri" Spice - Liveliness, zest and flamming red hair.  
Posh "Victoria" Spice - Rich tastes, the Gucci girl  
Baby "Serena" Spice - Pigtails, baby-doll dresses, dolly face...and WHATS the necklace about, eh? (A.N. This is refering to the BABY necklace Serena's mum gave her for her 16th birthday)  
Scary "Mel B" Spice - Wild Afro, leopard outfits  
Sporty "Mel C" Spice - Tracksuits, back flips on demand.  
"hahahaha. Thats so true. Isn't it Tor?" Serena said laughing.  
"haha. Sure is!" Victoria said laughing back.  
  
2 weeks later.  
"Places, everyone. Pay attention, Geri."  
The photographer wore a Lakers baseball cap, blue jeans and running shoes.  
  
The girls were back in America to flim there second video and to do a photo shoot for MORE magazine at Venice Beach. Wannabe was #1 in the US charts at the time. A crowd of people had gatherd to watch them, most of them tourists, Thye locals were obviosly used to seeing the flim crews and photographers.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Over here!" Mel B had discovered a tarot reader who called himself Captain Jim and looked like an old sea salt.  
"How much does he want?" Serena asked.  
"He'll do us all for eighty dollars." Mel replied  
"Who's got any money." Victoria asked.  
They all shrugged. "Hey, Camilla, can you lend us eigthy bucks?"  
Captain Jim started with Mel C.  
"I can see that you've got a really bad diet and your're living on junk food."  
They all looked at each other in disbelief.  
Serena was told that she would have a drinking problem, Mel B. was going to do charity work in the third world and Geri would marry young, settle down and live quietly in the country. By then they'd heard enough.  
  
Afterward, they posed for photographs at the open-air gum. The body-builders were oiled up and had veins popping out of their forearms. One guy had a neck the size of Geri's waist and was so full of steroids and covered in a fake tan that it dripped off him when he sweater. The photographer wanted them to hang off him, but they all complained.  
"That's disgusting," said Serena.  
"Too many steroids," whisperd Mel B  
"How do you know?" Serena asked  
"Check out the lunch box" Mel B replied.  
  
When they finished the photo shoot, they still had another assignment at the beach. Geri had come up with the idea of parodying Baywatch for a magazine photo story. In the back of the Land Crusier they all changed into bright red one-piece swimming costumes.  
The girls nodded  
"Who hasen't got a whistle?"  
"Okay, we'll d some shots at the lifeguard tower and then on the sand.  
They clamered onto the tower and struck various poses, scouring the shoreline.A Jeep appered from farther along the beach.  
"Hey you got a permit?" he asked  
Camilla and the photographer looked blanket at each other.  
"We're taking some holiday snaps for our friends back home," Geri said, giving him her cutest smile.  
"You need a permit from the sheriff;s office to film or photograph commercially on the beach."  
Serena batted her eyelids and flirted.  
Geri started blagging. "Oh, the permit. Yes, of course, we have permission. I'm sure if you check with the sheriffs Office you'll fine all the paperwork in order."  
"Okay, I'll go and check. In the meantime, you'll take no more photographs." The jeep disapepeared down the beach.  
"Quick, let's do this bloody thing before he comes back." Geri said.  
  
The pictures later appeared in a special Spice Girls magazine and "Spicewatch" later became a popular poster, selling around the world.  
  
  



	15. Chapter 14

Four days Later, the girls drove into the Mojave Desert. When the scrap yards and roadside diners disappeared, they knew they were truly in the wilderness. The heat was unbelievable - topping 112*F at midday. The video for "Say You'll Be There," there second single, was to be radically different from the first. It had a science fiction feel and was loosely based on the movie Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! Dressed in figurehugging leather and PVC cat-suits, they were all transformed intpo freedom-fighting superheroes ( not that they thought THAT was anything special...wink wink). In keeping up with the B-movie flavor, Geri dreamed up some names for each of them. She was Trixie Firecracker, Victoria was Midnight Miss Suki, Mel C. was Katrina High Kick, Serena was Kung Fu Candy, and Mel B. was Blazing Bad Zula.  
  
"Guys, im not feeling so well," Victoria said...for she was wearing a full PVS cat-suit.  
"Just hold it there Victoria...We're almost done" the Director said. Too late Victoria feel over, fanited from dehydration and sunstroke.  
"Hurry! Carry her over to the shade, and get her some water." Mel B. said. 30 mins later, Victoria was revied and doing her filming again.  
Geri was having a bad time herself.  
"just try that again, Geri. See if you can throw it a little straighter" the Director said  
"It's impossible to balance in these shoes."  
"I know. Just concentrate."  
The crew was off to the side watching from a safe distance. Geri wound up and launched the blade. It curved through the air like a bommerange and she could hear peole shouting. There poor hairdresser, Denilio, the boy genius, looked up in time to see this thing skimming toward his head. It sliced off the very tip if his right ear.  
  
Despite the success of "Wannabe" a lot of the so-called experts considered the song to be a lighting bolt that woulden't hit in the same place twice. The Spice Girls were written off as being one-hit wonders. One music magazine editor dismissed them as "vaudenwillan girls with pushy mothers."  
Yet the presale figures for "Say You'll Be There" were the highest ever taken by Virgin Records. It meant that they were almost guaranteed to enter the charts at number one  
  
In the meantime, the girls had a tour of the Far East that included Japan, Hong Kong, Thailand, and Korea.  
"Wannabe" had reached number once in seventeen countries and sold more then six million copies.  
Serena and Mel B. reached Raye's temple to give the girls concert, and backstage tickets.   
  
"Serena! long time no see girl!" Raye said giving her a hug.  
"I know!" Serena replied back.  
"Hey Gals!" Mel B. shouted.  
"Mel! Hey! so what brings you 2 here." Rini said, running and giving her a hug.  
"Well, we are here, to give all of you tickets to the promotional concert, here in Tokyo." Serena said.  
"Really! Great!" Mina said.  
"I guess I could take some time off of studying." Amy said, everyone sighed or laughed.  
  
Even though the girls only sang 5 songs...Who Do You Think You Are?, Say You'll be There, 2 Become 1, Mama, and Wannabe...  
They got a good recaction back. Everyone loved them. After the concert, there was an After Party. They were all there till  
2:00 in the moring. 6 pm the next day, the girls flew to Hong Kong.   
back in the UK, 'Say You'll Be There' went straight to number 1. Although, stories of Geri's past...her topless modeling past.  
The girls didn't care though, Madaona did it, why not Ginger Spice?   
  
On a trip to Stockholm, interviewers were asking all sorts of questions about sex, and posing nude. "Would you strip  
for a million dollers?" Appartenly, a cable sex channel had made the offer.  
"You must be joking." said Serena, giggling  
"That's not our thing," added Mel B.  
Geri said nothing.  
  
They flew to Oslo in Norway after Stockholm. Victoria had been ill all night, vomiting toxic waste, and she showed a lot of courage to keep going.  
  
"Oh Vicky, you poor little thing." Said Lita B.  
"Its alright guys. It'll be over in a few days" she replied. Serena was sitting next to Geri who dosed off.  
"Geri will you pass the salt...Geri?" Serena nugged her and her face fell in ger plate. The plane grew with laughter.  
"Geri! Wake up! Hahahhaahah" Serena laughed. "huh? What?" Geri said as she woke up "Oh Christ! Guys! My hair is coverd in Mashed potatos!" Geri screamed, then started laughing.  
  



	16. Chapter 15

In Oslo, Mel C. had gone to bed, Geri spend some time to herself, Victoria was making calls to her boyfriend, and Serena  
and Mel B. went out to dinner.  
  
After ordering, Mel B. and Serena had a chat about Darien and the girls.  
"Serena, why don't you move back there?" Mel asked.  
"Because, my mom is in England. I don't wanna leave her." Serena said.  
"Why don't you both move there then? Its not like we'll never see you again." Mel said.  
"Maybe. That actually sounds like a good idea." Serena replied.  
"Now...about Darien. haha." Mel B laughed.  
"Oh geez. what?" Serena rolled her eyes.  
"Why don't you get back with him. He's lovely. And he DOES still love you." said Mel.  
"I know. I know. But, I'm not ready yet. Plus, I wanna concentrate on the Spice Girls right now. Not my destiny." Serena said.  
"Well, you'd better get with him, or I will!" Mel said, jokingly.  
"Right!" Serena said, playfully hitting her. Then the food came.  
  
The girls flew back to Japan 2 weeks later to film the video for "2 Become 1". They were only there for 2 days, so the girls  
decided to invite the girls, and Dairen to the shooting of the video. Everything went fantastic.  
  
  
"Are they waiting for us?" asked Mel C. as she pulled the curtain back a few inches. Below the girls in Oxford Street were five thousand people, chanting for the Spice Girls.  
They were holed up in the Berkshire Hotel, waiting for our cars to arrive. "Listen to that, will you," said Serena, getting misty-eyed. Mel C was also blinking back tears.   
  
Sections of the crowd were singing "Wannabe"- spontaneously taking the different parts, so that one side sang "I'll tell you what I want what I really really want" When the other side replied, "So tell me what you want, what you really really want."  
  
"Okay, the cars are ready," said Jerry Judge, the head of security. "Okay, go, go, go! Move, move!" He urged Geri forward. The cars edged off and moved slowly around the block, approaching Oxford Street again. Suddenly, there seemed to be a thousand stars bursting from the footpaths. They could here screams and see their faces lit up by the strobelike flashes of the cameras.   
  
They pulled up outside the HMV store, where a cheery picker stood ready to carry them aloft to turn on the Christmas lights. As the doors open all the girls heard or saw were screaming fans and signs saying MARRY ME, SERENA! And I LOVE YOU GERI!  
Dr.Fox from Radio One did the introductions and each time he mentioned a name the crowd went wild.   
  
"So tell me, Geri, what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Foxy  
"Keeping my Clothes on!" she said, and the crowd roared again. Then it was time for the countdown. They lead the crowd.  
"TEN!"  
"NINE!"  
"EIGHT!"  
"SEVEN!"  
"SIX!"  
"FIVE!"  
"FOUR!"  
"THREE!"  
"TWO!"  
"ONE!"  
They all hit the button and the Oxford street lit up in a blaze of neon. All of there faces were beaming. For the first time, they felt truly famous.  
The single for "2 Become 1" came out a few weeks before Christmas, it had sold 200,000 copies. It was going to be #1 in the U.K. which meant, the Spice  
Girls achieved three consecutive number-one hits.  
  
Arriving in london weeks later, the girls took 20 compition winners on an open-top bus tour. Everytime the girls started chatting, and TV crew appered. As they crossed london bridge and headed through Clerkenwell, Mel B looked at Geri.  
"Are you sick of this" Geri asked.  
"Uh Huh." Said Mel B  
"Lets do something about it." Serena said.  
"I'm right with you." Said Victoria.  
The bus stopped at a set of traffic lights and they sprang to there feet. Racing down the stairs, and they leapt off the back of the bus.   
  
As they sprinted down the street, laughing all the way, they could hear Camilla screaming, "Come Back! Come back!"  
She got straight on the phone with Simon. "I've lost them."  
"what do you mean you've lost them? How can you lose the Spice Girls?"  
"They did a runner from the bus"  
"Find them for christ sake. They can't just walk around the streets."  
  
"Serena! Victoria! Mel! Get back here!" the bodygaurds yelled. Camillia had them chasing them as they dodged pedestrians and swung off lampposts. The bus eventually caught up and Camilla yelled from the top of the deck, "Get back on! Please!" and they did.  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 16

On December 19th, Simon handed the girls there first BIG checks.  
"I have something for each of you." he handed them each a card.  
"oh Simon. None of us have anything for you." Mel C. said.  
"Just open it." he said.  
"We're rich. We're rich." declared Mel B.  
"I'm gonna buy my mum a house," said Serena.  
"Think how how many pairs of shoes you can buy, Victoria," said Mel C.  
  
  
The next day, the girls took 2 weeks of for the holidays. Geri and her friend went to Antiga, so did Mel B. and boyfriend.   
Victoria and Mel C. stayed home, and Serena took her entire family to Barbados.  
A few days after returning home, Geri opened the Daily Mirror and published a photograph of Serena and her mum by the   
swimming pool from back on. They both had almost identical blonde hair. The photo appered under the banner:  
  
GUESS WHICH ONE IS THE SPICE GIRL?  
  
Its was a cheap, tacky gibe at the size of Serena's bum. Geri new that she would be upset, so she phoned her   
straightaway.  
"It doesen't matter, Serena," Geri said. "It's just the press. This is what they do."  
"The bastards! The Bastards!" Serena said, crying.  
"Don't let them do this to you. You have to be strong."  
Geri drove over to her house. "Right, you're coming out with me tonight. We're going to show how beautiful you are."  
She dressed in a pair of black trousers and Geri's bustier. With her hair and make-up done, she looked fabulous. Then  
they went to a sho biz club in the West End, popular with celebrities and the paparazzi.  
There were yells from photographers as the first of them clocked them. Others joined in and the motor drives whirred. Serena  
gave them an enormous smile. The photograph was fromt pape of The Sun the next moring. She looked stunning.  
  
In America, 'Wannbe' entered the Billboard 100 at number 11, it had become the highest entry by a British band.  
Contest winners in New York had won a bus tour with the Spice Girls. Serena chatted with a journalist from The Face  
and annouced, "I don't want to be a cuite, anymore. I want to be a sexy bitch. I want to be a hot sexy bitch."  
He seemed surprised. "You never like being a cuite?"  
"I like it sometimes. I can get away with murder."  
  
More then 150 radio stations across America had 'Wannbe' in "heavy rotation" on thrit playlists. On Feb 15th, the Spice Girls  
owned the #1 position.  
The Album 'Spice' reached humber #1 on 31 May, 1997.  
  
  
"Hello, Rini?" Serena said on the phone.  
"Hi, Muum-Serena!" Rini said.  
"Hey little one. Is mom there?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah, hold on." Rini said, 2 mins later Irene came to the phone.  
"Hello Serena dear. Congrates on America! Im so proud of you dear."  
"Thanks mom. Anyways, I called about some BIG news. Were going to Perform on the Brit Awards this year! And we have been  
nominated for 5 awards! And...The girls and me are going to fly our family and friends out for them! So, do you want to  
come?" Serena finished in one breath.  
"Of Course! Oh Serena. Im so very proud of you." Irene said.  
"Thanks mommy. Okay, well, I'll be sending out the tickets and everything tomorrow, so get packed and things." Serena said.  
"Alright dear, goodbye." Irene said.  
"Bye Mom." Serena said. After, Serena called everyone, even Darien. Everyone was able to go. 


	18. Chapter 18

At the Brit awards, the girls lead there friends and familys to there seats. Darien, Rini, Mina, and Raye sat at one table,  
Ami, and Lita sat with a couple of Geri's friends, and Pauline, Tom, Irene, Ken, and Sammy sat at there own tables. They were  
all right in front of the performace stage. After they all chatted, the girls went backstage to get ready.  
Serena wore a short black shimmering dress, with black platforms, and her hair was up in a a messy bun thing.  
Geri wore a very short union jack dress, with red platform boots.  
Mel C wore a stripped tank-top and black trousers, and trainers.  
Victoria wore a white bikini top, a short white skirt, and white high heels.  
Mel B. wore a snow-leporred print tightfitting jumper with a big slit down the front so her black bra would show, with Black Boots.  
  
Backstage the girls got a picture with Elton John, and Diana Ross prasied them.  
"Everyone is talking about you in America. Congratulations on your number one," she said.  
In there rooms...  
"Are you Nervous, Mel?" Serena asked, then started giggling.  
"No, im not nervous. Im very excited? Are you excited? I can't believe this is happening." Mel B replied.  
"okay, calm down. Hehe" Serena said, still laughing.  
"What about you, Victoria, are you nervous?" Mel C asked her  
"No, I was really nervous before we got here, but im better now." Victoria replied.  
"It doesen't matter if we win an award," Geri told them. "I've got one for us anyway."  
She gave them each a candle, and read on on of her poems.  
"This is going to be one of the greatest night of our lives. Let's just enjoy it." Said Geri.  
  
A production girl with a microphone in front of her mouth and a clipboards knocked on the door. "Okay, we're ready for you now."  
They followed her out and down several corridors until they reached a big ramp. Put in position on top of a big catwalk, they had there backs to the arena and a huge screen in front of them. A lead-up trailer was being shown to the crowd.  
There were five thousand people in the auditorium and thrity million people watching on TV worldwide.   
They all glaced out the corners of there eyes to each other. The look said it all: "Oh, my God!"  
  
Ben Elton welcomed the audience to the 1997 Brit Awards.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Margaret Thatcher as due to appear with the Spice Girls, but unfortunately her belly button ring has gone septic. Please put your hands together and welcome: Ginger, Sporty, Scary, Baby, and Posh...The Spice Girls!"  
Cannons suddenly exploded and the lights came up. The first bars of "Wannabe" reverberated through Earls Court. They turned and strutted down the ramp. The music flowed into "Who Do You Think You Are."   
The crowd roared. There friends and family cheered most of all, Serena caught the look in Dairen's eye, he was in awe, and his eyes were full of love and she could tell he was very proud. 'I love you' she thought to herself.  
Backstage they quickly changed so that they could get to there table for the award presentations. Serena wore a long gold shimmering dress, with no straps. Geri wore a "Jessica Rabbit" type dress. Victoria wore a short black dress, with lace wing things at the bottom. Mel C wore a long brown dress, with black strips curving from the bottom to the middle. And Mel B wore a colorful pant and coat unsomble.  
  
As "Wannabe" was announced as the Best Single they all gave a scream of delight and hugged.  
Later, "Say You'll Be There" won Best Video.  
  
SpiceWorld, was going to be the name of the Spice Girl's movie. It was to chronicle a week in the lives of the Spice Girls. Including rehearsals, recording sessions, press confrerences, photo shoots and interveiws-in the lead-up to there first-ever live concert. At the Royal Albert Hall. There were going to be cameo appearances from Elton John, Bob Geldof, Jennifer Saunders, Jonathan Ross, and Elvis Costello.  
Richard E. Grant had be cast as there manic and stress-out manager, "Clifford." Alan Cumming was to play the role of "Piers," the hapless documentary maker. Meatloaf got the role of the Spice Girl's bus driver, and Roger Moore had the role of the Big Boss Man. The six-week shoot was due to start on the ninth of August.  
  
Prince Charles invited the Spice Girls to perform at the Prince's Trust concert in Manchester to raise funds for his favorite charities.  
"Maybe he'll invite us for tea," whispered Mel B. as they waited in the foyer for Prince Charles to arrive.  
"If only I could meet Princess Diana," said Victoria.  
"And the boys," added Serena  
According to the papers, Baby Spice was Prince William's favorite and a poster of Serena had replaced Pamela Anderson on the wall of his room at Eton.  
  



	19. Chapter 19

A week later, the girls were on a flight to Cannes to publicize the yet-to-be made film.  
They stayed on a luxury cruiser and felt like real film stars the next morning as a speedboat came to take them to shore.  
Geri had curled her hair and boarded the boat wearing a head scarf so the curls woulden't go every where. With sunglasses,  
it gave her the 1950's feel.  
"Geri! You look so cute! Lets all do it!" Serena said, who sparked to life after sleeping in.  
"Yeah!" The girls shouted.  
"Can you believe were going to talk about our movie...OUR movie!" Mel B. said excitedly.  
"I know. its so hard to believe." Victoria replied.  
  
Before leaving to go and shoot the video, the girls took some time off. Serena and her mum went to Tokyo.  
"Rini, do you wanna spend some 'alone' time with me tomorrow? We haven't done anything just us in a long time." Serena asked.  
Rini was feeling a little sad that Serena haden't been around for along time. She lost her mother in the future, and now she  
lost her in the past. Serena noticed she was feeling sad, so she offered. And when she did, Rini perked up.  
"Yeah!" she shouted.  
"Great. We'll go at about 1:00, okay?" Serena said.  
"Alright!" Rini said, then she raced up to bed. 'she's so cute.' Serena thought.   
  
The next day, Serena and Rini went out shopping. Serena bought her and Rini some new outfits...and stuffed animals. After, they  
went out to lunch, and then went to the park, where a special money-raising for aids victims concert was going on. There was one TV crew there, and  
they were broadcasting live. Serena went and Rini went a watched, but they had to make a donation. Serena gave them $100.00's Rini then asked,  
"Why don't you do a song? it could get alot of money for those people. I mean, your REALLY famous."   
"Ya know, thats a good idea. Lets go ask." Serena said. They went to the show producer.  
"Hi. Im Baby Spice, of the Spice-" Serena said.  
"Girls! Well! This is a pleasent suprise. My son is in LOVE with you." he replied. Serena laughed.  
"Thanks. Well, I was wondering, if I could perform to help raise money?"  
"That would be wonderful! Here, pick out some music, and go backstage and give it to the music director, Mr Fern." He said.  
"Alright. Thanks!" Serena said.  
"Could I get an autograph before you go?" he asked.  
"Of course!" Serena said, then sighed a peice of paper. She then picked out her music to "Where Did Our Love Go?". She then  
gave the music to the director. All of a sudden, the TV annoucer was saying Baby Spice would be performing in 10 mins, and  
then the radio heard, and it was on the radio. Pretty soon, the park was filled with people wanting to see a Spice Girl. Serena  
gave Rini and huge smile. This was the biggest audience she performed for. She walked out. She was wearing a pair of black  
capri pants, and a pink shirt that said "Girl Power". Her hair was in 2 braids.  
"Hello Everyone!" Serena said into the Microphone. The crowd roared.  
"Im so glad all of you came! This is a very VERY good cause. This is also my first time performing by myself!" She said. The  
music began.  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
Baby don't leave me  
Ooh, please don't leave me  
All by myself  
I've got this yearnin', burnin', yearnin'  
Feelin' inside me  
Ooh deep inside me  
And it hurts so bad  
You came into my heart, baby baby  
So tenderly  
With a burning love  
That stings like a bee  
Now that I surrender  
So helplessly  
You now wanna leave me  
Ooh, you wanna leave me  
Ooh, baby baby  
Baby baby baby  
Where did our love go?  
Don't you want me?  
Don't you want me no more?  
Ooh, baby baby  
There was a little break here, then Serena brought out Rini and the danced, then Serena started singing again.  
Baby baby baby  
Where did our love go?  
Don't you want me?  
Don't you want me no more?  
Ooh, baby baby  
Baby baby baby  
Where did our love go?  
Don't you want me?  
Don't you want me no more?  
Ooh, baby baby  
Baby  
  
The crowd roared. Serena and Rini took a bow, then got off the stage. They then hugged. Rini coulden't hold it in anymore, she  
had to tell Serena.  
"Mommy." Rini wisperd.  
"What?" Serena said.  
"Your my mommy, Serena." Rini said.  
"How am I your mother, Rini?" Serena asked with a smile.  
"You are the Princess of the Moon. My mom was the Princess of the Moon. Darien is Prince of Earth, my Dad, Endymoin was Prince  
of earth, now King of Earth. My mom is Neo-Queen Serenity. I am Neo-Princess Serenity. Princess Of the Future Crystal Tokyo." Rini Finished.  
Serena was gobsmacked.  
"I don't know what to say." Serena said.  
"Im sorry we kept it from you, Serena." Rini said, crying.  
"Don't cry, Rini. I know now. And, I coulden't be more happier...knowing your my daughter." Serena said, hugging her.   
  
They then walked to Raye's temple. Serena didn't want them knowing she new about Rini being her daughter, so she told Rini and then  
didn't say anything.  
"We saw you on TV! You were great!" Lita said.  
"Thanks. hehe." Serena said.  
  
Back in London...  
There very first scene on the opening day of the filming was at a manor house on the outskirts of London. Hair and make-up took a few hours before they settled around a large table in a paneled dining room.  
Despite the secrecy surrounding locations, they had a running battle with the paparazzi, who were desperate to get the first shots of the Spice Girls on location.  
The girls had a lot of troble with there lines. Especially Geri and Mel B. There was really only one moment in which they felf the movie came close to being emotionally honset and real. It was at night, beside the thames, when the Spice Girls seemed on the verge of splitting up after an argument.  
As they sat on a park bench eating hot chips, they contemplated wether they'd changed since they became famous. Victoria claimed to be still the same, although her tastes had become more expensive. The major difference, Geri said, was that they now worried about different things.   
In the past they had lived hand-to-mouth never quite knowing where the next meal or paycheck was coming from.   
Now they talked about hit singles and chart positions.   
Money was no long an issue.  
As the scene ended, Victoria rasied the question about when this success might end.  
  
The girls virtually had no songs for the new album when filming started. They had to write these at the same time as they were doing twelve-hour days on set. A mobile recording studio had been set up in a Winnebago and in between take, they could lock themselves away and begin writing.  
Lying in bed one night, Geri came up with the first few lines of a song. She dashed downstairs and sang them into a dictaphone.  
Next Moring, at the manor house, she played them to Andy and Paul, the Absolute boys, who had earlier helped them cowrite "Who Do You Think You Are?" They picked up on the melody line and began toying with it. Geri wanted something with a motown feel.   
Mel C. eventually finished off the chorus and they had the basis for a song called "Stop."   
Later, when they had more time, the other girls came in and they helped write the verses and bridges.  
The song, "Too Much" had its beginnings while they were filming in London's docklands on a large closed set.  
Serena had her mum, Darien and Rini fly out to watch the filiming of where they are performing "Spice Up Your Life" in the end.  



	20. Chapter 20

Serena led them to the seats. They were on the side of the little catwalk that was connected to the stage.  
"Here, you guys sit here. I have to go get make-up and those types of things done. Enjoy the show!" Serena smiled and waved as  
she walked backstage.  
"I like London, Darien." Rini said.  
"Yeah, its really nice here." Darien replied.  
"I've always wanted to visit here. Everytime I would watch Mommy's videos of when here and the girls would peform there concerts  
and watch the tour videos, and this movie. Its so cool! Now your prolly going to see us in it in the future!" Rini exclamied  
"What? You mean, you knew all of this was going to happen with Serena?" Darien gave Rini a firm look.  
"Not really. I knew my mommy was Baby Spice, and I new that there was a Spice Girls. I just didn't know Serena was going to  
end up being Baby Spice. I was actually doubtfull when I first found out that Serena was my mother past self. But, when I  
saw her on stage, being Baby Spice. I new." Rini said.  
"I see." Darien said, then the lights went out. Everyone started screaming. The music to "Spice Up Your Life" began, the girls  
then the girls struted out slowly, then started singing.  
  
La la la la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la   
When you're feeling sad and low   
We will take you where you gotta go   
Smiling, dancing, everything is free   
All you need is positivity  
Colours of the world (Spice up your life)   
Every boy and every girl (Spice up your life)  
People of the world (Spice up your life)  
Aaaahhhh   
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)   
Go round  
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)   
Hai Si Ya Hold Tight  
La la la la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la la la la   
La la la la la la laa  
Yellow man in Timbuktu   
Colour for both me and you   
Kung Fu Fighting, Dancing Queen   
Tribal Spaceman, and all that's in between   
Colours of the world (Spice up your life)   
Every boy and every girl (Spice up your life)  
People of the world (Spice up your life)  
Aaaahhhh   
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)  
Go round  
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)  
Hai Si Ya Hold Tight  
Flamenco, Lambada   
But hip-hop is harder   
We moonwalk the foxtrot   
Then polka the salsa   
Shake it, shake it, shake it - Haka   
Shake it, shake it, shake it - Haka   
Arribaaaaa-ahaaa   
Ay, ay ayaya  
Colours of the world (Spice up your life)   
Every boy and every girl (Spice up your life)  
People of the world (Spice up your life)  
Aaaahhhh   
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)  
Go round  
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)  
Hai Si Ya Hold Tight  
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)  
Go round  
Slam it to the left - If you're havin' a good time   
Shake it to the right - If ya know that you feel fine   
Chicas to the front - Ha ha (uh uh)  
Hai Si Ya Hold Tight  
  



	21. Chapter 21

The girls then had to stay in the last last poises they make for about 2 mins, while everyone cheered. When the director yelled "That's a wrap".  
The girls took a bow, then talked to the audience.  
"Hello Everyone!" Geri said.  
the crowd roared.  
"Hiya! Serena said after Geri.  
"Okay, now, were going to do something alittle special. Were going to perform a extra song for you lot. Alittle girlfriend of ours asked us  
to perform this song. Its to her mum." Mel B. said. They started to sing 'Mama'.  
  
She used to be my only enemy  
And never let me be free   
Catching me in places  
That I knew I shouldn't be   
Every other day I crossed the line   
(I didn't mean to be so bad [harmony])  
I never thought you would become   
The friend I never had   
Back then I didn't know why  
Why you were misunderstood  
[Mama (Mel B & Emma)]  
So now I see through your eyes   
All that you did was love (Victoria, Mel C & Geri)   
Mama I love you, mama I care   
Mama I love you, mama my friend   
You're my friend   
I didn't want to hear it then  
But I'm not ashamed to say it now   
Every little thing you said and did  
Was right for me   
I had a lot of time to think about  
(about the way I used to be [harmony])  
I never had a sense of my responsibility   
Back then I didn't know why,   
Why you were misunderstood   
So now I see through your eyes   
All that you did was love (Victoria, Mel C & Geri)   
Mama I love you, mama I care   
Mama I love you, mama my friend   
You're my friend, you're my friend   
But now I'm sure I know why (I know why)   
Why you were misunderstood   
So now I see through your eyes (Victoria, Mel C & Geri)   
(See through your eyes)   
All I can give you is love (Victoria, Mel C & Geri)   
(That all I can give you is love)   
Mama I love you, mama I care  
Mama I love you, mama my friend   
Mama I love you, mama I care   
Mama I love you, mama my friend   
Ohhh, (you're my friend)   
Mama my love (you're my friend)   
Ohhh, mama my love  
[Repeat to Fade]  
Mama I love you, Mama I care   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend   
[Repeat to Fade]  
Me loving you, you loving me   
A love that's true and guaranteed   
Me loving you, me loving you   
You loving me, you loving me   
A love that's true, a love that's true   
And guaranteed, so true   
Mama I love you, Mama I care Me loving you, me loving you   
Mama I love you, Mama my friend You loving me, you loving me   
A love that's true, a love that's true   
And guaranteed, so true   
  
The crowd roared, the girls then all said their goodbyes and walked off the stage. Darien, Rini, and Pauline waited for the girls to come out  
from backstage. About 10 mins later they did.  
"Well, were done. Lets go eat!" Mel C. said.  
"Lets go eat at the Red Fort. They have the best Chicken Korma." Serena said.  
"Sounds good." said Victoria.  
"Is that okay with you 3?" Geri asked.  
"Of course it is." Darien said.  
"Yeah, I like there food." Pauline said.  
"I don't care. I'm just so hungrey!" Rini said, everyone giggled. 


	22. Chapter 22

Nobody felt like driving home, so they all stayed at the Langham Hotel in West End London. It was expensive, but they all  
deserved a treat. At around 12:00, everyone was asleep,Execpt for Serena and Darien. Serena looked over at Rini, and   
decided it was time to tell Darien, everything. So, she got out of bed, put her white robe on, and tip-toed out the room,   
careful not to wake Rini up. She then walked down the hall to Dairen's room, and lighty knocked on the door.   
"Serena? Whats wrong are you okay?" he asked her, wanting to take her in his arms and confort her.  
"No. Everythings fine, I just wanted to talk to you." Serena said, walking in the room. Darien thought she looked so cute   
with her hair up in the messy ponytail, the big white robe, and the fuzzy pink slippers.  
"What did you wanna talk about." Darien said.  
"you know. I really don't know. I guess I just wanted to tell you that i'm ready. I'm ready to take you back. That is if you   
still want me-" Serena was interupted by Darien kissing her. Soon it ended  
"Of course I still want you. I love you Serena. I've always had." Darien said. After they both went on the bed and talked  
about what has happend over the years. Serena told him that she knew Rini was there daughter. Around 3:00 they fell asleep,   
in each others arms.  
  
Soon enough, the girls took over a mansion in the South of France to began rehearsing for there first live concert, at a   
stadium in Istanbul.  
In early September they had the MTV Awards at Radio City Music Hall in New York, where 'Wannabe' had surprised all of them  
by picking up Best Dance Video. A few weeks ago, Princess Diana was killed in a car chase with the paparizzi, so the girls  
suporrted her by wearing dark make-up, and black arm-bands.  
The next day, the girls shooted the video to "Spice Up Your Life." It had a futuristic feel to it, where everything was dark  
and gloomy, and the world was revoling around the Spice Girls.  
  
Just like the Brit Awards, the Spice Girls flew out there friends and familes. Execpt, this time, Serena had teh cats go, and  
Molly, Melvin, and Andrew. They were staying at the hotel The Marmara. All the girls went off with there "family and   
friends" group. Serena and her group had dinner at the Panorama Resturant that was in the hotel.  
"I'm so glad all of you could come. Tomorrow night is going to be one of the greatest nights of my life. Im glad my family and friends are  
going to be there." Serena said with a big smile.  
"We woulden't miss this for the world, Serena." Darien said, holding her had and kissing it.  
"Thanks Muffin." Serena said  
"Knock it off!" Raye said, kicking them from underneath the table. Everyone laughed.  
"Serena, it's incredible how famous you all have become. I mean, wow." Molly said  
"I know. But, I'll always have time for all of you. But, I wanna let you know something right now. Next year, were going on a world tour. So  
I probably won't see you for a few months." Serena said. Everything had a sad look on their face.  
"Well, honey. Thats your job. And, we'll all worry about this when the time comes." Pauline said, giving her a hug.  
"Thanks mum." Serena said. The food came.  
"Lets Eat!" said Lita.  
  
The girls arrived at the stadium three hous before the concert. Geri was very nervous, Victoria noticed this.  
"Geri, it doesen't really matter if you do it wrong or not. They're here to see you-with your big hair and girl power signs. They don't  
care about the rest."   
The first part of the show began with 'If You Can't Dance'.   
  
Serena wore a short blue dress, with big glitter dots on it, and matching platform boots. Her hair was in 2 long ponytails with pink tips.  
Geri's hair was BIG and long, she wore very short black shorts and a low-cut red sparkle shirt that said 'Girl Power'. She aslo wore red  
metallic platform boots.  
Victoria wore a boob-tube sliver metallic dress, with black platform boots.  
Mel C. wore a yellow, orange, red and blue tank-top with ornage pants and tennis shoes. Her hair was in its pony-tail.  
Mel B. wore something that can't be explained. It was tightfitting and kinda see-through, and she wore black boots. They sang the songs  
'If You Can't Dance, Who Do You Think You Are?, Something Kinda Funny, Saturday Night Divas, Say You'll Be There, Step To Me, Naked,   
2 Become 1, Stop, Too Much, Spice Up Your Life, Love Thing, Mama, then finished with Wannabe.  
  
As the concert ended, they bounced offstage, dripping with perspiration.  
"That was unbelievable," said Victoria  
"Oh my god." Serena said, smiling uncontrolably.  
"Did you hear them sining 'Wannabe?" Geri asked.  
  
The girls friends and families were waiting at the hotels. When the girls arrived, they were all wearing either trackies, or sweat pants with hats,  
or bandanas and tank-tops. Geri and Serena were both wearing short white platforms.  
  
"Oh, Serena! You were marvolus!" Pauline said, giving Serena a big hug.  
"Thanks Mum! God, it was great!" Serena said.  
"Oh Girl, You have grown up in front of our very eyes." Irene said, giving Serena a bunch of flowers.  
"Oh Mom. I coulden't be more happier." Serena said, giving her a hug.  
"Baby Spice! Over here!" Andrew shouted from where all Serena's friends were.  
"I'l be back." Serena told her family. She walked over to wear they all were. Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita gave her a big hug.  
"Oh Seren! You were brilent." Amy said.  
"Thanks Ames." Serena replied.  
"Congrats babe." Lita said.  
"Yeah, you looked so radient up there." Melvin said.  
"haha. Thanks Melvin." Serena gave him a hug.   
"Here, Serena. We all chipped in and bought you this." Rini said from Dariens shoulders. Serena opened it. It was a a photo album with   
pictures of her, her friends, her and her friends, her and darien, her darien and rini, and pictures from newpapers and things they saved.  
"Oh guys. Thank you! This is the best present ever!" Serena said hugging each of them, but she hugged and kissed Darien.  
  
Around 1:00, after pictures being taken, and interviews. Serena and Darien went walking around the hotel pool.  
"Darein? Do...Do you miss me alot when im away?" Serena asked him.  
"Of course I do. What a silly question." Darien laughed.  
"Your a silly question!" Serena said, then thought about what she said. Darien just laughed.  
"Your mean!" She said, giving him a nudge.   
"Yeah!" he said, then picked her up, and tossed her in the pool.  
"Nooooo!" She yelled as she landed in it. Darien started lauging.  
"Ha Ha. Now help me up." Serena said.  
"Okay." Darien leaned in, Serena then grabbed ahold of him, then pulled him in with her. They laughed then got out of the pool.  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Darien and Serena walked back to Serena's hotel room, drenched. When they got into the room, Serena got them a couple of towels  
and 2 bath robes, while Darien ordered a couple of doughnuts and hot chocolate. They sat on the bed listening to music, eating  
and talking. When a slow song came on, Darien asked Serena to dance.  
"haha. How romanctic. Dancing in bathrobes." Serena giggled.  
"Oh you be quite." Darien laughed.  
"No! I won't-" Darien kissed her before she could finish. And it didn't stop there.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Sere?" Darien asked.  
"I'm ready. I know I am. I love you Darien." Serena said, he kissed her again...you can guess what happened next.  
  
From Istanbul they were expected to fly to Egypt, change planes, travel on to Singapore, Bangkok, Delhi, Hong Kong and Japan.  
After that, they flew to Germany to collect an award for Best Group. Late in the eveing, they flew to Paris. Victoria and  
Serena went out shopping.  
"Oh, that looks good on you Seren." Victoria said. Serena tried on a gray gucci suit.  
"Its 1000 dollers, Victoria!" Serena yelled as she saw the price tag.  
"So what! Were popstars. We can afford it." Victoria said, Serena nodded, and bought the suit. While looking for other  
clothes, Serena brought up a question.  
"Tor, have you notice how Geri's been acting." Serena asked.  
"Yeah. She seems so sad, and disent. Do you think she wants to leave the group?" Victoria asked.  
"I don't know. I really hope not. She's like my sister. I don't know what I'd do." Serena said.  
"Well, lets just hope. What would we be without Ginger Spice?" Victoria joked.  
  
"I wanna go home." Serena winned.  
"Me too. Camilla, see if we can get a cheap jet home." Mel C. said  
"Alright," Camilla said. After calling for about 30 mins the cheapest was $2,214.84. They arranged it so they would fly home  
that night, and spend all day friday with there familes.  
  
"Mum, what am I going to do? I have 2 lives. My Destiny is in Tokyo, but my life is here." Serena said.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you Serena. What if you switch of breaks. Like if you get a break next month, stay here, then  
if you get a break the next month, then stay in tokyo with Irene." Pauline said. Serena thought about it.  
"You know, that would work. Thanks mum! You solove all my problems!" Serena said hugging her mum.  
  
  
"Hey Serena, meeting in Geri's room, now." Mel B. said coming into Serena's hotel room in Rotterdam.  
"okay." Serena said, with a curious look on her face.  
  
"We want to sack Simon." Geri said.  
The girls all looked at each other.  
"Yeah, let's do it," they roared in agreement. There was a mixture of excitement and fear of the unknown.  
"We'll survive." Serena said.  
"Yeah. I know. But what about the next week or the week after?" Victoria asked.  
"We'll jumo off those bridges when we come to them." said Mel C.  
"Lets make a pack, right here right now. We stick together regardless of the consequences. There's no backing out. And friends  
first." Geri said.  
"Argreed! On our Spice Rings!" Serena said.  
"On our Spice rings!" everyone repeated.  
  
  
Early, next Friday moring, Geri drove to Serena's house to pick her up. They had tea and toast in the kitchen. Then, Pauline  
gasped.  
"Serena! Look at this!" Pauline said, handing her the paper. Serena and Geri gasped also when they read the artical.  
It talked about how Serena and Simon had an affiar, and the other girls were jelouse because of the special treatment he gave  
Serena, and that was why they sacked him.  
"I can't believe this! Its not true! oh my god." Serena said, then ran to her room crying. Pauline was about to flow, when  
Geri stopped her.  
"I'll talk with her." Pauline nodded her head. Geri went up to Serena's room.  
"Serena, don't worry about it. It'll be forgotton by tomorrow." Geri said, rubbing her back.  
"NO! I wan't it to be forgotten now! Im 17! he is like over 30! It'll make me look like a slut, and everything." Serena said.  
"Then we'll make a press statement tonight. Okay?" Geri said.  
"That sounds better." Serena said. The phone rang.  
"Hello?" Serena said, sniffing.  
"Serena? Are you alright?" Darien asked.  
"Darien! Oh Darien! Its not true! Please don't believe it!" Serena cried into the phone.  
"Serena, I know. Its okay. I expect these kinda stories to come up. I won't believe anything I hear from the papers, unless  
it is comfirmed by you. So be alright." Darien coforted.  
"Oh Darien, I love you." Serena said.  
"I love you too. But I gotta go. Call me later tonight if you can, okay?" Darien asked.  
"Alright, by love." Serena said.  
"By Baby." Darien said, and they both hung-up the phone.  
  
On November 10th, the girls shot the video for "Too Much." in a London studio. The girl each played a charater from a movie, in  
there own little parts. Geri was the girl from Casablanca, Serena was the little girl from Poltergist, Mel B. was Mad Max,  
Mel C. was Year of the Dragon, and Victoria was Cat Woman.  
  
In Rome, Mel B, Geri and Serena went shopping at the Prada shop, soon and large crowd began to grow. Later that night, the 3  
of them went clubbing and polished off seventy-five belinis (champagne and peach juice) and danced the night away.  
At the US Billboard Awards in Las Vegas the Spice Girls won Best Album and Best Breakthough Act.   
  
A day before the girls were on there Christmas break, Seven thousand fans gathered in London's Leicester Square for the   
world Premiere of Spiceworld, the Movie. Serena had Darien and Rini fly up. They recoreded it for the other girls.  
As the limousines pilled up. Victoria stepped out first, then Geri, Serena, Mel C. then Mel B.. All of them were dressed  
in identical pinstripie suits and Geri had a big cigar. They loved the fact they looked the same.  
"Geri, over here! Over here!"  
"This way, Baby!"  
"Give us a smile, Posh,"  
"One more, Sporty."  
A solid wall of flash guns kept firing as they waved and grinned.  
Inside the foyer, they were swept into a privet room with Prince Charles and the young princes, Willam and Harry, along  
with some of their schoolfriends.  
"I love you, Serena." William said.  
"hehe, your cute, Willam. I love you too." Serena gave him a kiss on the cheek. Darien watched, and he had a jelouse look  
on his face. Serena thought 'whoops'.   
As the lights went down in the auditorium, each of them made a short speech, Geri sat next to Mel B. and Prince Charles, Mel B.  
sat next to Mel C., then Victoria, Serena, Darien, Rini, and Pauline.  



	24. Chapter 24

For Christmas, Raye, Mina, Darien, Lita, Ami, Rini, Luna, Artimes, Irene, Ken, and Sammy flew out for Christmas. Irene, Sammy,  
Ken, Darien and Rini stayed at the house, while the girls stayed at hotels.  
  
Serena had a big Christmas party at her house. She invited the Spice Girls and there familes, and a few friends she made in  
the bussiness. Like there new PA's Tor, and Andrew. She invited J.B. and Verne, the girls bodygaurds.  
The girls weren't just celebrating Christmas, but there single "Too Much" had gone stright to #1. The Spice Girls had  
become the first band in 32 years to have two Christmas number-one singles in a row. It was Serena's best christmas ever, but,  
She didn't get a present from Darien, and she wondered why.  
  
Later that night, after everyone was gone, Serena read Rini and bedtime story, Darien then poked his head in.  
"When your done, come out by the fireplace. Okay?" Dairen asked.  
"okay." Serena said. About 15 mins later, Rini was asleep, and Serena kissed her head, and tucked her into bed. She then walked  
out to the fireplace.  
  
"What is it, Darien?" Serena asked.  
"Come here." Darien said, and brought her over to the fire.  
"The fire burns, just like my love for you, Serena," Darien began, Serena blused. Darien, then got down on one knee.  
"Serena, you have givin me my first family. You are the brightness in my eyes. I love you more, then anyone has ever loved  
a woman. You are the one for me. You are my family." Darien said, he pulled out a little velvet box and opened the lid. It was  
a heart-shapped ruby ring, with little white dimonds surrounding it, the band was sliver.  
"Will you Marry me, Princess Serenity?" Prince Endymoin said, he transformed into his Prince outfit. Serena transformed into her  
Princess Dress.  
"Oh Darien! I say Yes! I'd say yes a thousand times!" Serena said, pulling him back up. He slid the ring onto her finger, kissed  
the ring, then kissed her forehead, then stared deep into her eyes and kissed her.  
"I love you, Serena. I always will, and always have." Darien said, when there kissed finished.\  
"I love you too, Darien." Serena replied. After that, Serena was back into her silk white pjs, and Darien was back into his  
black silk pj bottoms and white tee-shirt. They got a dovet, and suggled by the fire, listening to the "Viva Forver". Serena  
was staring at the ring.  
"Darien, I don't want you to think that im ashamed of you. I mean, the world knows ALL about you. But, would you be offended  
if I didn't wear the ring to shows and interviews? I don't want the world to know a 17 year old is engaged to a 21 year old.  
Parents could think badly of us." Serena said.  
"Of course I woulden't be offended. Just promise me, the day you turn 18, you let the world know, your mine and mine alone."   
Darien said, pressing his forehead against her's. Serena giggled.  
"You got it, dude." Serena said. They kissed again, soon falling to sleep.  
  
For New Year's Eve, Geri had a party at the Castle in Ireland where she was staying at. All of her friends and family came,  
even Raye, Mina, Lita, Serena, Amy, Darien, Raye, Rini, and Mel C.  
  
  
In Sydney, The girls, besides Geri, were great fun and enthusiastic about the upcoming world tour. As the limo approached the George  
Street Cinema complex, there were thousands of teenage fans screaming there names.   
Marveling at the crowd, they began bouncing around ideas about there future. "Come on, let's do something else together," said Mel B.  
"Like what?" asked Serena.  
One of the girls suggested a TV series, which woulden't be as hard as making a film.  
"What about September?" Geri asked.  
"Huh?" Mel C. said.  
"The two-year plan."  
They looked at her blanky and the converstation drified onto something else.  
  
  
In LA, an hour before dusk, they left the hotel for the premiere. It was timed to perfection. The sun was setting as they  
approached Mann's Chinese Theatre. They were standing on top of a Union Jack-emblazoned doubledecker bus.  
More than ten thousand fans lined the road. Some of them had been waiting more than 12 hours to get the best positions.  
A podium had been set ip outside the theater and a long red carpet awaited them. They all wore white tuxedos with plunging  
necklines. The girls gazed out across the sea of faces and uprasied arms.  
  
"Five minutes, girls" said the production assistant. She had a walkie-takie in on had, and a clipboard in the other. They were backstage at the Point in Dublin, preparing for the first concert of the world tour. Outside the arena there were six thousand fans waiting for them.  
The production assistant appeared again. "We're ready for you now."  
The five of them stood together backstage behind the screen and began a little chant that had become part of the buildup. They would repeat over and over, "Tonights going to be great!" getting louder and louder.  
  
The Music to "If You Can't Dance" was playing, slowly building up in volume, until the crowd was at a fever pitch. The screen in front of them consisted of two massive doors that slid back as though they were part of a spaceship.  
The 5 of them stood in a lone. Geri was at the end, beside Victoria, Mel B. was in the middle, then Serena, then Mel C. next to her.  
Suddenluy, the voice of William Shatner filled the auditorium as he recited the opening lines to Star Trek. Only this time they had been rewritten with a Girl Power theme that had them voyaging "where no woman had been before."  
The doors slowly opened and the crowd roared. What a rush! They held themseleves perfectly still, silently counting down 12 bars of eight. The timing had to be perfect.  
  
They strutted down to the edge of the stage.   
This was a totally different show from Istanbul. It had a space-age theme and loads of videographics and special effects. It had three costume changes in the first thirty minutes.  
After "If You Can't Dance" they sung "Who do you think you are? Do It, Denying, Too Much, Stop, then Serena' sung "Where Did Our Love Go" be herself, then Move Over  
after that, they took a 30 minute break, then came back with "Lady is A Vamp, Say You'll be There, Naked, 2 Become 1, Walk Of Life, then Mel B. and Mel C. sung  
"Sisters", then Wannabe, then Spice Up Your Life. They ended the show with Mama and came back onstage to do an encore of "Viva Forver, Never Give Up" and "We Are Family."  
Geri's voice began echoing through the arena: "Spice Girls, calling Spice Girls. Return to the mother ship."  
There were loud booms from fireworks and the drums started beating. They all pretended to be pulled backward up the ramp as though being sucked into the mother ship. Playfully spinning around and sometimes crashing into one another, they dragged the final scene out, not wanting to leave. Then the doors slowly began sliding shut. It was over.  
  
From Ireland, they flew by private jet to Switzerland from a concert in Zurich. From they moved on to Frankfurt. A coach met them at the airport and drove them to the hotel. Mina sat by herself with Raye in the seat opposite and Mel C. in front. Serena and Lita B. were sitting together. Light rain began falling a trickeled down the window.  
The Girls had began talking about what they'd do after September. "First, I'm taking a long holiday," said Mel B.  
"Me too," echoed Victoria. She was flicking through music magazines.  
"But we can't leave it too long," said Mel C. "We have to keep the ball rolling."  
There were tentative plans to extend the world tour to Asia and Australia. On top of this, the two Mels had talked about each doing a solo project. There was no sugguestion of the group splitting up. They would simply do individual things and then come back together as the Spice Girls.  
  
The rain had grown heavier. Geri watched the pedestrians huddled under umbrellas or dashing between shop doorways. A businessman held a briefcase above his head and dashed to a waiting taxi.  
"I'm thining about not countining after September," Geri said. Staring out the window. The others suddenly stopped talking.  
"What?" Serena asked  
"Well, I'm not sure. I'm just thinking...."  
"Why? What are you going to do?" asked Mel C.  
"I don't know. I just think September would be a nice place to finish. Don't you think? In front of our home crowd..."  
She threw it out there but nobody reacted. The girls simply assumed that she was joking or having a bad hair day.  
She said nothing more, but she now realized that none of the others had any thoughts of calling it quits after the world tour.  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

On the ninth of March, Geri sat in a dressing room in Milan, waiting to go onstage. She suddenly announced: "I am definitely going to leave after Chrystal Rose Stadium in September."  
There was a silence.  
"Why do you want to leave?" asked Victoria.  
"I've had enough. I just want to finish with a big finale at Wembley."  
Again, there was a long uncomfortable silence. She coulden't look at the girls.  
"This feels like a Take That moment," said Mel C. "Is this how it was when Robbie left? Are you doing a Robbie on us?"  
"No. I'm not. I'm going to stick this out until September. I am comitted to the band."  
She didn't define a reason for leaving. It was a combination of things-a mass of emotions. She was in this for the fun of being young. She was growing up now.  
  
The next day they flew to Marseilles, in France. On the surface, things carried on as usual, but she sensed that the girls felt hurt and let down. This was understandable. They had been so close. They had shared the same dream. They had been clear about what they wanted. They had fought for it together and broken through. Now deep down they felt as if she were abandoning them.  
Inside, Geri was also crying. The marriage was over and it was almost like a grieving process. But she hoped that until September and long afterward, they could all remain friends. Then she would wish them luck as they carried on without her. In many ways she felt that that there friendships might have an ever greater chance because they could go back to being mates than bussiness partners.  
In the weeks that followed, quite naturally, the group began to rebalance itself. The four girls became closer and continued planning for the future. It seemed both strange and sad knowing that she woulden't be a part of these plans, but she knew this was a stage in the process of withdrawing.  
  
Spiceworld, had entered the Billboard Top 200 album chart in the US at number eight. With SPICE still selling well, it gave them two albums in the top twenty-a rare achievement. Spiceworld, the movie, had grossed $11.3 million in the first 5 days of its US release.  
As the weeks went on, Geri's clothing choices toned down, as did her make-up. She had on of the stylist change her hair. He took out the blonde streaks and lighted it to a honey color.  
  
A few days later, Geri chatted quietly with Kenny Ho in the corner of the dressing room. She wanted to change her bustier costume, which she wore for "Wannabe".  
"I suppose I could wear my 'Girl Power' dress," she said to Kenny. "But I don't know if I really want to." At the same time, she held up a long black Versace dress, with a red layer at the high neck.  
She glanced up and realized that Mel B. was watching her. At that moment, Mel finally realized that Geri had grown up and wanted to move on.  
She wore that Versace dress that night.  
Geri read a book about a woman who died from Breast Cancer. It touched her a lot. She decided that she would help promote Breast Cancer awarence. On May 22 Mina flew to Helsinki. That afternoon, there PA, Tor Williamson, annouced that News at Ten wanted to interview Geri about breast cancer.  
"They're flying a film crew to Helsinki. It isn't a Spice Girl promotion-it's a really heavyweight piece."  
Geri felt especially enthusiastic. The ITN late-eveing news reached a large audience and only did very serious pieces. Geri could make an improtant point about breast cancer and warn young women of the need to be vigilant.  
  
ITN was so keen that they told Tor it would only take 10 mins. Surley, Geri could squeeze them in after the concert. However, they haden't all agreed that she could do it. As it turned out, they ran out of time to do the interveiw that night.  
"Geri, they've asked if you can do it tomorrow back in Japan," said Tor  
Hesitantly, she agreed. She desperately wanted to do it, particularly having read Ruth Picardie's book. Here was a chance to send out a very positive message.  
After the concert, they were ferrid to the airport and boarded a private jet for the flight back to Japan. There was a strange vibe on the plane. No one spoke. Geri didn't want to mention the ITN interveiw. Far better to let everyone sleep on it. She was sure they'd feel better about in in the morning. On May 27, Geri wrote this in her diary:  
  
I am totally deflated. I don't believe it. I've just heard the news that the ITN interview has been canceled. The girls want me to wait till September. I can't wait. The story is out now. Forget the band, this is about saving lives. This is about alerting young women to the dangers of breast cancer. I feel as though someone has flicked on a switch and the train that I boarded has suddenly been sent onto a different track, totally out of control.  
I can't understand why the girls won't let me do the interview. What has happened to us? We are in such a different place from where we started...Is it me or them who is different? All I know is that I have loved and lost. I give up. It's not the same. My heart is breaking. I can't do this anymore. Whatever the motivation for their decision, it isn't the right one for me. Something inside me has died. I feel sick. I know they can do it without me. Forget the rest of the European tour! Forget the America! Forget Wembley Stadium! Ginger Spice is no more. She has left the band.  
  
  
Wednesday, May 27th the girls performed on the National Lottery show without Geri. They explaiend that she had a tummy bug and sent a very convincing "get well" message on the air.  
Victoria tried to call her that day, but she felt to distressed to talk. That night, Geri packed a few things from her house, she coulden't stay in Japan. Her and her Brother took a flight out to Paris.   
  
"Darien, Geri's leaving. She's leaving us! She's leaving me!" Serena cried into Darien's chest.  
"Serena, she is almost 26. She wants to move on. You need to let her. I know you too were like sisters. But even sisters seperate." Darien   
comforted her. He didn't think what Geri was doing was right, but he had to convice Serena it would be okay.  
"I love her, Darien. She's the bestest friend I ever had." Serena cried.  
"I know, Serena. I know." Darien said. Serena contiued to cry.  
  
The next eveing, Geri sat on her bed and flicked on the televison. A photograph of her filled the screen.  
"Speculation is rife of a split withen the Spice Girls. This follows as night's National Lottery show that Geri Halliwell, better known as Ginger Spice. A spokesperson for the all-girl band explained that Geri was unwell, but the press are speculating on a rift in the group. Geri has not been seen publicly since the girls performance at a concert in Helsinki on Thursday night..."  
  
On Thursday, the twenty-eighth of May, Geri started a video Diary.  
"Its Thursday the 28th of May, and I am in Paris. Yesterday I left the Spice Girls. I thought it would be a really good idea to record my life afterward. So much has happened and it's going to get even busier.  
At the moment I'm trying to hide from the media. I feel really anxious, with lots of mixed emotions....Please, please, I hope something good comes out of this."  
  
On June 1st, Geri turned on the TV in her hotel room in Mauritius. Hoping to find an old movie, she discovered that Sky News and CNN were both running the story. Every few minutes the Sky announcer declared, "Any moment now we'll be crossing live to hear an announcement on whether Geri Halliwell has left the Spice Girls..."  
She felt nervous.  
Juilian Turton, Geri's Lawyer, read Geri's statement outloud:  
  
"This is a message to the fans, sadly I would like to confirm that I have left the Spice Girls. This is because differences between us. I am sure the group with continue to be successful and I wish them all the best. I have no immediate plans. I wish to apologize to alkl the fans and to thank everyone who has been there.  
Lots of love, Geri  
P.S. I'll be back."  
  
  



End file.
